


Of Dreams, Wolves and Men

by Eon



Category: Iskryne Series - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eon/pseuds/Eon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isolfr explores his dreams and his relationship with Skjaldwulf and Vethulf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dreams, Wolves and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to AJ for beta.
> 
> Written for Dira Sudis

 

 

"Ice-eys, and ice-heart, and ice-hard, his will."  
Sarah Monette & Elizabeth Bear: A Companion to Wolves, p.304

***

_Isolfr dreamed of ice again, its overbearing presence suffocating him with coldness, stealing his breath away. He could see the ruins of Franangford, everything destroyed and abandoned, covered in snow. He was lying there all alone in the white darkness. He kept screaming for Viradechtis, for anyone. No one came. No one. The pack was gone. Only ice and madness prevailed. He started sobbing._

"Hey, it's fine." Gentle hands touched his shoulder.

Isolfr woke up sweating, shivering with desperation. He met Skjaldwulf's worried eyes for moment and then turned away from the older man.

"Another nightmare?"

Isolfr nodded slightly and rubbed his puffy eyes, he didn't want anyone to see him like this. Isolfr and his wolfjarls had moved to Franangford five days ago along with Frithulf and Kari and a few workers from Bravoll to rebuild the wolfheall, while the rest of their people stayed behind. Isolfr had woken up screaming every night since then.

"Sorry for waking you up again," he murmured.

"Here, take this," another voice added. Isolfr saw Vethulf leaning over the bedding with a cup of water.

"You shouldn't have to," he started saying, but Vethulf interrupted him and gestured towards the cup.

"Just drink it."

Isolfr sipped the water and tried to calm himself down. He noticed Vethulf and Skjaldwulf exchanging worried looks.

"I'm fine. I'm sure the nightmares will be over soon. I will not disturb you again."

Skjaldwulf started saying something, almost touching his arm, but Isolfr moved away. Words would not do any good in his situation.

"I need to go."

He shivered in the cold darkness, as he stepped outside from the tent. _Almost like in his dream._

Viradechtis appeared at his feet and rubbed her head against his knee, trying to make clear that she would never abandon him. _Pack_ , she insisted.

"I know," he whispered into the thick winter fur of her neck. "They are just stupid dreams. I know they are not real."

***

Some snow still lingered around Franangford, but spring was finally winning over winter, shades of green starting to appear everywhere, along with the mud. Isolfr sighed as he almost fell down again. Maybe they had been wrong to come there so early in the spring, he thought to himself, so eager to rebuild Franangford.

The small advance team from Bravoll was busy with work, trying to fix the remainders of stockade and enlarge it, so that they could get rid of the tents and have room for men as well as wolves. They collected tumbled stones and cut wood, trying to make the place livable again. It was exhausting work and the lack of sleep did not help him one bit. Thanks to the fact that he shared a tent with Skjaldwulf and Vethulf, he kept interrupting also their sleep. It was starting to become embarrassing.

Isolfr wiped sweat off his forehead and took some long breaths. Viradechtis' cubs were playing in the grass, and he stopped for a while, smiling as they chased after each other, barking excitedly.

Perhaps he, too, could forget the nightmares. Or at least spare other people from having to witness them.

***

By nightfall, Isolfr was sure he had found an alternative solution to the sleeping arrangements, but Viradechtis disagreed adamantly.

"But why could I not sleep outside with you?" Isolfr repeated, trying to make her see sense. It was a fine plan. Of course, Viradechtis thought he was being ridiculous. According to her definite view, he had no fur like wolves, so he would not be comfortable in the small shelter with the cubs and Mar and Kjaran. _Go inside_ , she insisted, using her best konigenwolf expression.

"Fine! We'll be all sleeping badly."

Isolfr felt like he was behaving like one of Viradechtis' cubs, but he could not help himself. _Another awkward night ahead, fine._ He walked back to their tent, and crept inside. He started moving his bedding from the middle of tent to the side, but he was stopped by Skjaldwulf's protest.

"It makes no sense that I sleep in the middle. My nightmares will disturb you both," he explained.

"I do not care. Neither does Vethulf, I am sure. Here he comes. Vethulf, tell Isolfr that his nightmares do not bother you!"

"They don't bother me, Isolfr," Vethulf assured.

Isolfr sighed. _Why did everyone have to be so stubborn today?_ He put his bedding back to the middle and pulled the blanket over. Skjaldwulf laid on his right side and Vethulf on the left, as they huddled together for warmth. The nights were still quite cold.

Isolfr felt awkward lying there between his wolfjarls who were trying to act like nothing was wrong. He stayed awake for a long time, until at last he fell asleep.

***

_He dreamed of ice again. The wind was blowing right through him, freezing his bones, making it difficult to breathe. The trolls had slaughtered everyone in sight, colouring the snow red with blood, red so deep it was almost black. He couldn't get up, couldn't even scream, as he watched the ruins of Franangford. Death was inescapable. Death and destruction. He started clawing at his eyes._

"Hush, everything is all right," a soothing voice insisted.

Both Vethulf and Skjaldwulf tried to calm him down, embracing him.

Isolfr sobbed his misery into Skjaldwulf's neck, unable to shake the image of blood from his mind.

_Why couldn't the dreams just stop?_

***

During the day Isolfr was feeling more and more tired. After he almost dropped a stone over his feet -- twice -- Frithulf drove him away.

"Seriously Isolfr, you look like death warmed over. Go and rest or you'll injure yourself."

"I'll go and prepare something for supper."

"Kari is taking care of that"

"Fine, I'll go hunting. I'm sure Viradechtis will come with me."

"Vethulf is hunting with Kjaran, we have no need for more meat. Rest for a while, Isolfr, take care of yourself for a change," Frithulf insisted.

_I'm not an invalid just because I can't sleep_ , Isolfr thought to himself, sulking.

Maybe Viradechtis would be interested to take a walk with him. Mar could watch over the cubs, or maybe the cubs could come with them. He needed to get away for a while.

The cubs were eager for an adventure, even though Viradechtis kept giving him suspicious looks. _Are you sure you can handle it_ , she asked.

"It's just a walk, Viradechtis."

The wolf kept walking unusually close to him, mothering him like one of the pups.

_I should be offended_ , Isolfr thought, but at least the cubs were behaving normally.

***

When Isolfr returned back to tent, he noticed that Vethulf and Skjaldwulf were sitting closely together in front of the fireplace next to it. He could hear their murmur and recognised himself as the topic of the conversation. He hid behind the tent and tried to make sense of the discussion, observing the wolfjarls.

"Yes, I know he says that nothing is wrong, but obviously those nightmares have shaken him up pretty bad," Skjaldwulf said as he rubbed Vethulf's shoulders.

"I think you should talk to him." He continued, "Seriously, no teasing! Just tell him about your own nightmares about Jorhus. It will help him."

Vethulf nodded. "I know, I know. I guess I'll try."

"Now, there's a good lad," Skjaldwulf grinned and murmured something to Vethulf's ear.

Vethulf laughed quietly and nodded his head.

"Do it!" Skjaldwulf insisted and kissed Vethulf's ear with a playful gesture.

Isolfr felt a strange bang in his stomach at seeing that off-hand gesture. He leaned a bit further but suddenly he lost his balance and couldn't stop the curse coming from his lips. Vethulf and Skjaldwulf turned quickly and saw him standing there awkwardly.

"Isolfr, hey, come sit with us," Skjaldwulf invited. "We were just--"

"No, I was... I was going to sleep," Isolfr insisted.

"Oh, come Isolfr, Skjaldwulf was just about to start singing about adventures of ancient heroes," Vethulf said. He had opened his braids and the flamingly red hair made him look softer, the usual sharpness of his eyes muted somehow. "Weren't you, Skjaldwulf?"

"Yes."

Vethulf held out a wooden flask. "Here, have something to warm yourself up. I'll pour you a cup."

"Come now, Isolfr, we insist," Skjaldwulf repeated and made room next to him in front of the fire.

As Isolfr sat, Vethulf offered him a cup of mulled wine. Isolfr noticed that the wine had coloured his cheeks red. He took another look at Skjaldwulf and noted that he, too, was a bit red around the face. Isolf took a sip of the wine and felt it warming his stomach.

"You know, Isolfr, if you want to talk about your nightmares--" Vethulf started after catching a meaningful look from Skjaldwulf. "I had--"

"No, I mean, thank you, but I don't want to talk about this now," Isolfr interrupted Vethulf's stammering.

"Maybe we could just listen to Skjaldwulf and not think about unpleasant things. Please," he added gesturing at Skjaldwulf.

Another meaningful look was exchanged, but then Skjaldwulf just nodded and started singing. Soon the skjald's soothing voice filled the air with warmth, and Isolfr tried to relax and enjoy the music, sipping his wine.

After some time, Viradechtis appeared and came to lie at his feet, Mar and Kjaran following her. Viradechtis looked at him with a feeling of satisfaction.

_The pack is whole_ , she insisted and rested her head on Isolfr's knee.

Isolfr admitted to himself that it was nice spending an evening like this, just like family. After a while, he started nodding off.

Isolfr flinched when someone touched his shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed," a gentle voice said, and he allowed himself to be helped.

Isolfr slept, but this time he had no dreams. None whatsoever.

***

It was a gorgeous spring day. Isolfr felt his mood lighten. He had missed the warmth of the sun, taking away the coldness inside.

Suddenly, someone was pushing him, bringing him down in one of the rare piles of snow that had not yet been melted by the sun. He yelped and fought back, wet cold snow soaking his clothes, until he noticed Viradechtis barking like a puppy at his feat. Also Vethulf was there, laughter in his eyes.

"Come, I'll help you up," he offered immediately as Isolfr glared at him.

Vethulf held out his hand, which Isolfr grabbed and pulled Vethulf into the snow with him.

"Oof!" Vethulf cried out as he fell.

Isolfr grinned at him.

"I'm so going to get you for this," Vethulf declared his eyes stern.

For a moment, Isolfr was afraid that he was really mad. Vethulf's look turned into mischievous and suddenly he started tickling Isolfr. He pushed snow under Isolfr's shirt and laughed madly. "You are such a bad boy," he bantered.

Isolfr could not stop giggling under the attack. Viradechtis was barking happily, and Isolfr could not remember being so happy for a long time. The weight of Vethulf over his body made him feel dizzy. His hat was lost somewhere, and Vethulf petted his hair and neck with wet snow, making him shiver.

"Stop!" Isolfr pleaded.

Vethulf obeyed immediately, his eyes turning serious again.

"Hey," Vethulf started, but Isolfr only bounced and reversed their positions.

"Who's the boy now," he teased the man under him, capturing his hands.

Vethulf grinned at him and then his pupils... dilated with... _Was that desire?_ Isolfr noticed that they were in a rather intimate position. Their thighs and stomachs were touching as he held Vethulf's wrists against the ground. There was definitely something hard meeting his growing need in return. Isolfr let go off Vethulf's hands. The man's eyes were widened with lust.

Isolfr braced himself, waiting for Vethulf to reverse their position and force him to lie down for him.

Nothing happened.

Vethulf smiled at him.

"Isolfr," he started saying, but was interrupted by someone's apologetic cough.

"I'm sorry to disturb, but Frithulf is looking for you, Isolfr," Kari said, standing behind them.

The moment was lost.

Isolfr started getting up, but Vethulf stopped him for a moment and kissed the side of his mouth sweetly.

"That was fun," he said quietly and squeezed Isolfr's hand before he let him go.

They helped each other get up and brushed snow off their clothes.

"See you later," Vethulf murmured.

Isolfr shook his head. _What had just happened?_

He walked back to the stockade feeling perplexed.

***

The befuddled feeling lingered, making Isolfr wonder about certain things. He kept glancing at Vethulf and Skjaldwulf both at odd times, watching as the men worked. Occasionally they noticed him looking and smiled at him, seemingly nonchalant about his strange behaviour.

He watched Vethulf's back muscles tighten as the man lifted stones up from the ground.

He took notice of Skjaldwulf's hands when he brought him a cup of water. Skjaldwulf touched his shoulder thanking him and then went back to his chores.

Something was going on; Isolfr just wasn't sure what it was.

He kept thinking about the puzzle during supper, and it was still on his mind when they walked back to their tent and got ready for bed. It was something important, he was certain of it. His mind just kept circling around the issue.

***

_He dreamed of ice, but the coldness did not affect him. Tin, the Mastersmith appeared telling him that the North was free, trolls long gone._

"You are not made of ice," she said. "Ask for the song now."

"But--"

"Now is the time. Ask him. Ask both of them."

"Who?"

"You know. Search through your heart. This time you must take a leap and jump."

Isolfr woke up with a startle. The dream had been a variant of his real conversation with Tin under a month ago. He knew now what the svaltarfar had meant. He just had not wanted to admit it to himself. _Of course, how obvious._

In his heart Isolfr had known the truth for a long time. Skjaldwulf and Vethulf hadn't pressured him and only offered comfort and joy during the dark months of winter.

"What's wrong?" a quiet voice whispered. "Another nightmare?" Skjaldwulf continued.

"No, I just realised something."

"Oh."

Isolfr snuggled himself close to his wolfjarls and breathed in the scent of Skjaldwulf's neck and hair. He felt Vethulf hugging him from behind, indicating that also the other man was awake.

Isolfr enjoyed the comfort and warmth for a while, but then he asked quietly, "Skjaldwulf, do you think you could put my tale into a song? I don't want to be remembered as Isolfr the cold."

"Of course, well, most of that song has already been written..."

"It is?"

"I couldn't help myself, Isolfr," Skjaldwulf said with a very gentle voice and petted the injured side of his face.

"Bravery like that must be remembered and celebrated long after we are gone. It is my duty as a skjald to make sure that."

"Thank you," Isolfr whispered, kissing him softly, his heart almost bursting with warmth.

He turned to Vethulf then and repeated, "Thank you, too, Vethulf."

"For what?" the man asked, looking a bit baffled.

"For your support and strength, for giving me space. I want to thank you both for that." He gathered his courage and kissed Vethulf, joining both Skjaldwulf and Vethulf's hands on top of his stomach.

They didn't get it.

"I've had enough space for now," Isolfr murmured and moved their linked hands towards his groin. He felt the men next to him tense up.

"Do you really want to?" Skjaldwulf asked quietly. "You know there is no pressure."

Isolfr answered with a kiss.

Vethulf's hands were sure as they moved lower, petting him. He, too, had a question in his eyes; his touch was very warm and tender, not presuming anything.

"Yes," Isolfr managed to mumble.

Skjaldwulf started kissing him, his tongue soft in his mouth, his hands tossing the blankets aside. They fumbled for their clothes, Vethulf getting rid of his first, until they were all gloriously naked, taking cover under the warm blankets again. Isolfr smelt the musk of his lovers' skin, Vethulf's braids tickling him. A giggle escaped from his mouth.

"Aha, now I have the chance to really make you squirm!" Vethulf teased and started kissing his ribs, tickling him with his tongue. Skjaldwulf moved to his neck and kissed his ear affectionately. He kept caressing him, the skin of his hands rough like bark, making Isolfr shiver with want. Vethulf moved lower to kiss his groin, licking his sex softly.

"Oh, please," Isolfr begged, unable to stop his hips from moving, trying to make Vethulf to take him further in his mouth. When their eyes met, Vethulf quickly assented, his eyes filled with lust.

"Do you have the salve," Isolfr asked as his need grew.

Skjaldwulf turned to fumble something under their bedding, his hand finally coming back holding the salve.

"Here," he said, giving the salve to Isolfr.

_Wait, did this mean what he thought it meant?_ Isolfr had trouble concentrating. He touched Vethulf's head, wanting him to stop for a moment.

"My wolfsprechend, what do you wish to do?" Skjaldwulf whispered.

Isolfr looked at Vethulf. His eyes said _anything_.

"I don't know. I want everything."

Suddenly, Skjaldwulf grinned. "Everything is a great start, isn't it Vethulf? Our wolfsprechend has excellent taste!" They both bounced him, and Isolfr couldn't help but howl with laughter. Skjaldwulf turned grave again, and pulled Vethulf to kiss him. They murmured something to each other.

Isolfr looked at them fondly, feeling maybe a bit left out, but then Vethulf turned and kissed him with serious intent.

"Only a small strategy meeting," he whispered, "to make the seduction run smoothly."

"Ha!"

"Brace yourself!" Vethulf said wickedly. Isolfr started to roll over, but Skjaldwulf stopped him.

"No, I think it is time that I lie down for you, my wolfsprechend. I trust that you and Vethulf can make me ready," he said and gestured at the salve.

Isolfr's eyes widened. _Was this really happening?_

"We did promise you everything," Vethulf reminded him teasingly.

Skjaldwulf rolled over and went to his knees, as Isolfr started preparing him, his hands shaking with fear and excitement. He tried to take time and be careful, but it was so difficult. Vethulf also took some salve and started spreading it over Isolfr's aching sex. He had to stop Vethulf's hand before he'd burst. Vethulf seemed to understand and moved behind him. Suddenly, something soft was caressing his buttocks and then licking between them.

"Oh. I have to--" Isolfr sighed and moved to the heat that was Skjaldwulf. Skjaldwulf grunted his compliance. He opened up easily, being all velvety and smooth inside. Isolfr could feel his heartbeat as he pushed in further, Skjaldwulf's body meeting him pliantly. He had to bite down to the nape of Skjaldwulf's neck, to keep himself in check. Then he started rocking, slowly gathering up speed, moving with desperate certainty.

Suddenly he realised something, _where was Vethulf_? He needed to be part of this too. A hand grabbed his hand, calming him down. He could feel Vethulf embracing him from behind, their bodies connected.

Vethulf nibbled his ear, saying something.

Isolfr had trouble concentrating on what he was saying.

"May I?" Vethulf was saying.

Isolfr wasn't sure what he was asking permission for, but he mumbled something, indicating his consent.

Vethulf pushed him further into Skjaldwulf and then something warm and hard met his buttocks, entering him.

_Oh._ Isolfr had not thought of this, _what a great idea._

His world was full of sensation, as his lovers gave him everything. They moved together, their being full of want and release. For a moment, also Viradechtis, Mar and Kjaran were there, sharing this feeling of togetherness. Finally, Isolfr's senses overloaded and he saw only stars as the pleasure burst through him almost violently.

Isolfr was home at last. No coldness was left in his heart.

 


End file.
